


Blackinnon Drabbles

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Just a collection of Blackinnon drabbles





	1. Letters from beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Askaban Sirius finds some old letters of Marlene in Grimmauld Place

There was a dead silence at 12 Grimmauld Platz. Walburga Black's portrait was quiet for once, Kreacher had crawled into some corner, the children wouldn’t return from Hogwarts for another month and the remaining members of the order were now back home, at work or on a secret mission. One could have thought the house was deserted, but Sirius Black was sitting on one of the chairs in the messy kitchen. In front of him stood an almost empty bottle of fire whiskey, from which he had just poured himself another glass. His grey eyes stared expressionlessly into the void as he continued to drink. This was not the first evening he just sat there, drank and hoped not to feel anything and it was certainly not the last. It didn't take long before the bottle was finally empty and he called out for Kreacher, who, however, didn't show up. He got up cursing the house elf and had to support himself at the kitchen table to avoid falling over immediately. With shaky steps he made his way to get a new bottle, but already had great difficulties to walk straight ahead. His stumbling walk finally became his doom in the hallway as he tried to hold on to a curtain for support to not go down, but tore it down and revealed the portrait of his mother. It didn't take her a second to scream and nag. When she saw Sirius, she became even more angry.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU BRING SHAME TO MY FAMILY'S HOUSE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! HOW DARE YOU BE HERE, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE..."

But Sirius certainly no longer listened. He had already had to listen to her tirade three times today alone and he just couldn't stand any more of it. Knowing that he alone would not be able to silence her again, he tried to escape her voice on one of the upper floors. He tried getting upstairs as quickly as his drunken state allowed him, his mother's voice still echoing in his head. To finally hide from her, he locked himself in the first room without paying much attention to which room it was. For a second he felt something like relief when he was out of reach of the terrible voice, but as soon as he realized in which room he was, his mood dropped. Without wanting to, he had ended up in his parents' former bedroom. The sight of their things almost made him sick. His mother's jewellery on the dresser right next to her wedding photo, his father's shoes, which stood neatly next to the wardrobe and no one felt the need to remove them after his death, or his belt dangling off a back of a chair. Suddenly thousands of memories came to Sirius’ mind and he was boiling over with rage. Without having any control over what happened to him, he hit his fist against the large wall mirror. It burst into thousands of pieces, some of which were drilled into Sirius' hand, whereupon it began to bleed. But he was so angry that he didn't even notice the pain. Instead, he began to destroy the room even more, tore everything off the dresser, knocked down a shelf and devastated everything completely.

He was about to move on when he noticed a small pile of letters that must have fallen from one of the back corners of the shelf. The strange thing was that they were all addressed to him, but he had never seen them. He picked them up and looked at them more closely, noticing that they were already open, but he was sure that he had not been the one who had opened them. To find out from whom the letter came, he took one of the letters from the envelope and immediately felt, as if someone had stabbed a knife right into his heart. He knew the ornate handwriting all too well and a look at the end of the letter confirmed his suspicion. He felt all the strength leaving his body, his legs weakening as he sank to the ground. Shocked, he stared at the place where Marlene's name was written in the familiar font. A memory suddenly appeared in his mind. Marlene, as she had waited for him before the beginning of her fifth school year at the platform 9 ¾ and asked him completely surprised why he had never answered her letters. Sirius had no idea what she was talking about at the time, had told her that he had not received any of her letters. Back then he had the feeling that his mother had intercepted them, but he was never completely sure. Completely stunned, he began to read the letter, which now had to be twenty years old.

_Dear padfoot,_

_I hope you enjoy your holidays as much as we all do. Hopefully your mother doesn't ruin them too much for you. Doe, Remus and I want to meet this weekend at Diagon Alley. Do you want to join us? I guess you're not at home most of the time anyway or hiding out in your room to avoid your family. I know they're terrible, but you'll be rid of them soon. Don't let what they say get too close to you. You know just as well as I do that what they say is not true, so you shouldn't worry about it, you're better than them anyway. Anyway, just come to me, if you need someone to talk to._

_Love_

_Marlene_

Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was absurd. This letter was a clear reminder that Marlene was gone forever and that she would never return, yet these few lines of a dead were more helpful than anything the entire Order had said to him in the past year. He carefully folded the letter, put it back in the envelope and began to read the second letter and the third and fourth, until only one letter was left. Gradually more and more memories came to his mind. He remembered their first kiss when they weren't even together. They were all sitting in the boys' dormation playing truth or dare when James dared Sirius to kiss Marlene. He remembered numerous nights when neither he nor Marlene could sleep and they just sat and talked for hours in the common room. He remembered Marlene's laughter, which could be heard from far away and which made him laugh too all the time. He remembered the small apartment that the two shared after graduating from school and which was actually nothing special, but still perfect for the two of them. He remembered James trying to teach Sirius that Marlene was gone forever. He remembered the funeral and sitting in front of her grave crying for hours. He remembered the guilt that plagued him and how he kept telling himself that he could have saved her, could have stopped her. He remembered the pain that could still be felt years later. He remembered how much he loved her, that he would never see her again and that all that was left of her were these five letters. Everything came up at once and he couldn't help but cry. But he wiped the tears from his face and turned his eyes to the last letter and began to read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_is everything okay at home? You didn't answer my last letters, I hope nothing bad happened. There were rumours about several people who disappeared without a trace and I was worried, even though purebloods probably don’t have to worry that much. I met Lily yesterday, she said that the Muggles start to realize something's wrong. Her parents are also worried and her sister frightens her and tells her that it would be all Lily's fault if something happened to one of them. I can't believe the Ministry isn't doing anything about it! Have you heard the rumour that Dumbledore is putting some people together to fight you know who? At least someone who has a plan. Imagine if we were a part of it, would actually help to make a difference and not just sit around useless. It would be great to join them after school. There's a war going on out there and there's nothing we can do. My parents would probably go crazy if they knew what I was going to do, would lecture me on how dangerous that is. But let's be real, what's life without a little risk?_

_Love_

_Marlene_


	2. Baby, oh, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene are taking care of baby Harry

"If he starts screaming, give him his teddy bear and if that doesn't help, give him his bottle. Besides, he's teething. If he's crying about it, you just have to put him on your arm and try to calm him down. Or distract him with something, then he usually stops. I put his favourite toys in the blue bag and..."

"Lily, stop. Try to take a breath. Sirius and I can handle it. Don't worry, Harry is fine here."

This was the first evening since Harry's birth that Lily and James would finally go on a mission for the Order again. As Harry's godparents, Sirius and Marlene had of course promised to take care of Harry for that night and make sure that nothing would happen to him.

Since the small family had arrived at Marlene’s and Sirius' home, Lily had given them one instruction after the other. Although it got a little annoying after a while, Marlene could well understand her friend's concern. A mother would only ever want the best for her child and the idea of being separated from Harry, even if it was only for one night, was certainly unbearable for Lily.

James came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sirius also came to the two and carried Harry on his arm. Lily took a step towards them and gave Harry a kiss.

"Sleep tight, my love. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon, I promise."

Shortly afterwards they were alone with Harry. The first hour was very quiet. Harry sat on the floor most of the time playing with his stuffed animals. Later Sirius gave him his bottle and he drank greedily. Only once did he start crying and Sirius had to turn into the black dog for Harry to stop.

When they both noticed that Harry was getting tired, Marlene wanted to put him in his bed, but as soon as she let him go, he started screaming. So she took him back in her arm and sat down with Sirius on the couch.

They stayed there for a while. Marlene leaned on Sirius with Harry in her arms. Neither of them said a word hoping that Harry would soon fall asleep. As time went by, Marlene also got a little tired, put her head on Sirius' chest and closed her eyes.

When she opened it again, Harry had already fallen asleep. For the second time she tried to put him to bed and this time he actually stayed calm. As quietly as possible she closed the door and went back to Sirius.

"He hasn't started screaming again?"

"No, fortunately not," Marlene snuggled up to Sirius and he closed his arms around her, "He's so incredibly cute and I love him so much, but taking care of a baby really is extremely stressful.”

"It's only for one evening and now that he's asleep, we can do whatever we want." While saying that he started to sift so that he now lay on top of Marlene. Slowly he began to kiss her neck and Marlene closed her eyes reflexively. Meanwhile, his hands wandered along her side until they reached the edge of her top. Sirius was about to push the fabric up when they suddenly heard a loud scream from the bedroom.

"Damn it."

"Hey, watch your mouth in the presence of the baby." Marlene gave Sirius a little kiss on the cheek. "I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Will you please go check on him?"

The next morning the two of them were woken by the doorbell. As soon as Sirius opened it, Lily and James came in. Before either of them could ask, Marlene came to them, Harry, strangely not woken up by the ringing, in her arms. After they had assured the young parents three times that nothing had happened, the both of them went home with their son.

As soon as Marlene had closed the door behind the two, she felt Sirius grip on her hip. The next moment she found herself with her back close to the door as Sirius pressed his body against hers. Full of desire, he kissed her, their tongues being tangled with one another.

His hands embraced her butt and Marlene closed her legs around him. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her into the bedroom and dropped them both onto the bed. Within seconds, their clothes were scattered across the room. For quite a while the room was filled with moaning and screaming.

When the two were finished, they fell exhausted next to each other on the bed. They breathed heavily and their chests were rising. When her breath started to calm down slowly, Marlene laid her head on Sirius' chest.

"You really couldn't wait a second, could you? You can be glad that we don't have a baby of our own, otherwise you would have had to wait a little longer for that to happen.”

"And that’s coming from you. I didn't exactly feel like you wanted to slow it down either." For a moment they both stayed like that without one of them saying anything until Marlene took the floor.

"Could you imagine?"

"McKinnon, I think you're forgetting that I'm not a Legilimens. You have to be a little more specific."

"Babies. I'm talking about babies. Could you imagine us? With a baby?"

"No."

Marlene turned around so that she could now lean on her forearms and look Sirius in the face.

"Really? Not even a little bit? Or maybe sometime? Not even a little bit maybe sometime?"

"Why? Is there something I should know about?" Marlene could see a touch of panic in his eyes. She briefly thought about whether she should allow herself some fun, pretending to be pregnant, watching his reaction, but decided not to do it.

"No, don't worry. I just had to think about it. I mean, I don't want children either. At least not now. But who knows, maybe in ten or twenty years I'll think differently about it."

"Then we should think about it in ten or twenty years and not now. You know, I don't know if I ever want to have children, but I know that if I wanted children, I’d only want them with you.”


	3. Flowers, Galleons and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene have a bet going on about when Lily is going to say yes to James

"For the last time, Potter. I will never, never, never ever go out with you in my whole life. Now get out of my way and stop getting on my nerves."

With these words Lily stomped past the bewildered James, who had seemed very self-confident until a few seconds ago. Lily's rejections had been nothing unusual for him for a long time now, but she rarely reacted with such severity. Embarrassed James turned to Sirius and Marlene, who had witnessed the whole thing up close. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but then decided differently and hurried back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I have rarely seen her so angry. If James continues like this, she will hex him one day," Marlene couldn't resist a little giggle. She liked James and seeing how angry her friend was didn't make her happy either, but something about the whole scene was incredibly funny for her.

"Just wait and see, Marls. Sooner or later she’ll say yes."

"Oh but of course." the little giggle from before now turned into loud laughter, "You and me ending up together is more likely than Lily agreeing to go out with James."

"Do you want to bet?" a grin spread across his face.

"All right, I bet you a sickle that Lily will never go out with James. A galleon, if she also agrees to marry him and I’ll eat a broom."

_3 years later_

It was a beautiful summer day and the sun lured many residents of Godric’s Hollow outside. Children played with their friends or were on their way to the lake. Many residents sat in their garden and enjoyed the pleasant warmth or strolled through the town.

In one street went a young couple that could have been like anyone else. The man was a lot taller than her and had his arm around the blonde's waist. Unlike most others, however, they were not only on their way to enjoy the fresh air, but were on their way to their friends.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't use the floo network. Or at least could apparated closer to the house.”

"Because we have nice weather and can walk a little, even though I know that you try to avoid any kind of physical activity," he teased her. As an answer, she pushed him slightly in the side with her elbow, whereupon he could only laugh and gave her a kiss on the head.

Shortly afterwards they arrived at the house and were let in by James. The day before they had received a letter from the two inviting them to their home, apparently with important news. Arriving in the living room, Marlene and Sirius sat down on the couch opposite James and Lily.

"Let’s get started. What's the big news?" Marlene looked at her friends expectantly. They looked at each other and began to smile broadly. Lily opened her mouth, but then looked at James as if she didn't know if she should say it or he would do it. But he nodded to her cheerfully.

"We're getting married," Lily raised her hand and presented them the ring she was wearing. Marlene’s jaw almost dropped. She was surprised, but also incredibly happy for her friends. She jumped up to embrace first Lily and then James. Sirius also took his friends in his arms and congratulated them.

They spent celebrating the good news for the rest of the day. The happy couple told the story of James' proposal and Marlene drilled them both with questions about the upcoming wedding. Only late in the evening did they make their way home again. Lily offered the two to use the floo network, but to Marlene's chagrin Sirius insisted that they go for a walk instead.

So they walked through the streets one more time. Marlene staggered a little, a bit tipsy from the champagne she had drunk before. Fortunately, Sirius saved her from falling down more than once. They apparated at the edge of the forest and landed in Diagon Alley, which was just a little away from their apartment in London. On the way to their apartment Marlene still couldn't believe what had happened. 

"I never would have believed that the two of them would end up together, let alone get married."

"Yes, as far as I can remember, it was even worth a galleon to you.”

Instead of giving an answer, Marlene just digged in her pocket and finally pulled out a small golden coin. With a smile on her face she gave it to Sirius and said, "Here. I hope you don't insist that I still eat the broom after all.”

"No, I think that should be fine. And now please do me a favour and stay right here. I'll be right back." Before she could answer, he disappeared around the next street corner. Marlene wasn't sure whether she should have run after him or simply waited, as he had said. She waited a few minutes and before she could change her mind, Sirius came back again.

Marlene looked at her boyfriend. He had one of his arms behind his back, as if he was hiding something behind it. She was about to ask him about it, when he pulled his arm forward and stretched out a small bouquet of dahlias towards her.

"It's not a ring, but I know they’re your favourite flowers and...” Before he could finish his sentence, Marlene had already wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. As she pressed her lips against his, he pulled her even closer and at that moment Marlene felt nothing but pure happiness.


	4. Darkness falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIrius is having some visions of Marlene in Askaban

How could any of this happen? He knew it was his fault. It was his fault that they were dead. It was his fault that _he_ was now alone. He should have realized it earlier. He could have prevented it from happening! It was his fault, it was all just his fault.

The feeling of a darkness that slowly but surely engulfed him overcame him and an emptiness spread inside him. Isn’t it scary how a single moment, a stupid idea, a wrong decision can change everything? How a little detail can bring everything to break down and make the whole world collapse around you?

Sirius never expected that any of this would have happened. Never expected all of them to suddenly be gone. He looked up and stared into these familiar blue eyes, which now looked at him sadly.

“Why? Why? WHY?”, he shouted, smashing his fist against the wall so hard it started bleeding. Completely drained, he ran his hand through his hair, but did not move from where he had been sitting for hours. But no answer left the lips of the blonde girl. Only a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him.

“Why did they have to die?”, this time he did not scream. If anything, it was a barely perceptible whisper. He hadn’t been able to say it out loud yet, and when now that he did, it felt like part of him was dying too. She looked at him for a moment before answering just as quietly.

“I don’t know. Nobody knows.”

The sound of her voice made him flinch, as if he didn’t really expect an answer. One part of him felt overjoyed when he heard her voice again, but the other part felt as if his heart had burst into millions of tiny pieces. The last time he heard her voice was too long ago. Sirius did not know how she could be with him, but he didn’t care. Right now, there were too many things going on in his head to worry about.

Sirius closed his eyes and immediately the picture of a smashed house in Godric's Hollow appeared in his mind. Followed by the sight of the people he loved the most, lying motionless, wide-eyed on the floor. A huge pain spread in his chest and he immediately opened his eyes again, hoping that this pain would subside. But as soon as he saw Marlene, who still looked at him silently, this pain was only amplified. He buried his face in his hands as he began to cry softly.

"Sirius, don’t ...", but before she could finish she was interrupted.

“Don’t what? Don’t cry? Don’t feel guilty? What? Do you want to tell me that this isn’t my fault? That I could not know what would happen? That everything will be fine again? It won’t! Lily and James will not suddenly come alive again! Harry will not grow up with people who love him! Peter will never pay for what he did! And you, you will not return from the dead just like all the others! So, what do you want here? Are you here to remind me that this isn’t the first time I’ve failed to protect the person I loved? Are you here to remind me that I will never see anyone who was important to me again? If so, then I can assure you that I am aware of all this."

He looked at her angrily and even though he knew that she had absolutely nothing to do with any of this, he was just mad at everything and everyone. She, on the other hand, stood there while he was talking quietly listening the whole time. Marlene knew it was impossible to calm Sirius down at the moment, but if anyone could do it, it was her. So, she began to speak slowly, careful not to say anything that could upset him further.

"I know it wasn’t easy…isn’t easy for you, but one day you'll come out of here. One day you’ll see Harry again. One day everything will get better again. I understand what you're going through and that it's not easy for you, but even that pain will become less and less after some time."

For a second, he looked at her blankly, but then his expression turned into a crazy grin and he started to laugh as if he’d gone mad. Marlene looked at him worriedly, but just as fast as he had begun to laugh, he stopped now and looked at her with icy eyes. Something threatening was the way he began to speak calmly.

"You understand what I’ve been through? That's very interesting. For as far as I can remember, it was me who was at your funeral and not the other way around. Of course, I ask myself how you can understand any of this, if you have not heard anything about it? How do you want to understand my pain, if you did not feel it? Because you cannot! Only I felt this pain and therefore I can tell you something: It won’t get better. You do not suddenly miss people less. You do not wake up one morning and have accepted to never see that person again. So, don’t tell me it's getting better or that you know how I feel, because the truth is you have no idea what I've been through.”

Sirius didn’t know what was happening, all of a sudden, he felt a freezing cold. When he looked at Marlene again, there was no sign of sadness or even sympathy, no, something about her had changed. Her eyes were no longer warm and something about her made Sirius feel like a different person was standing in front of him.

"You know what, I really have no idea how it feels, but why should I? It's your fault and now you have to pay for it. You thought Peter was trustworthy."

“Stop it.”

"You made them make him their secret keeper. It's all your fault. Only because of you are they dead! You could just as well have turned them in yourself! "

"STOP IT!", Sirius felt the whole world spinning around him. Voices calling to him that it was his fault. One by one, they all appeared in front of him. James, Lily, Remus, the Potters. But it didn’t want to end, one after the other, the members of the Order appeared and accused him that all this would never have happened without him. For a moment, he thought it was over, until James suddenly stood in front of him again. At least that's what he thought, but then he recognized Lily's eyes.

"You really had to leave me alone, right? You're the reason I'm all on myself now. I hate you!"

Sirius wanted to say something, wanted to explain everything, but no words left his lips and Harry disappeared like all the others did. Only Marlene stayed there for a moment, looked at him contemptuously, shook her head and vanished. At that moment, the room around Sirius cleared and he recognized the cold, restrictive walls of his cell. He saw a dementor leaving behind the bars of his cell door. For a second, he thought he was completely alone, now that the Dementor had disappeared and these terrible delusions had finally subsided, but a cold voice that he had not heard in a long time taught him better and all at once he wished the Dementor was still with him.

"I never thought to see you here - hoping yes, but actually believing it? No - and yet here you are now. It’s good to see that after all these years you have finally realized which side is the right one. You have no idea how glad I am to see that finally betrayed that Mudblood and this Blood Traitor and have dedicated you to the only true pure blood again. Maybe you're not as much of disappointment as I thought. "

He waited for her to dissolve like all the others, but nothing happened. Because it didn’t need a Dementor to make Walburga Black look like Sirius' biggest nightmare. She did it all by herself. He did not look at her, did not answer. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to her face, but he had no strength to do so. And so, he just lurked in the corner, his head between his knees, listening to her footsteps walking away from him.

The next time he saw a familiar face was twelve years later, when he noticed a small rat on the shoulder of a redheaded boy.


	5. Blackinnonween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a Blackinnon Mean Girls AU

It had been raining for days and the dark clouds that had covered the sun for so long did not seem to disappear. From time to time a flash lit up the sky before everything was shrouded in grey again. Fog, which at the beginning had only formed on the shore of the Great Lake and near the Forbidden Forest, now enveloped the entire castle.

But the gloomier it got outside, the more the inside of Hogwarts seemed to brighten up. Hundreds of pumpkins of all shapes and sizes floated above the heads of the students in the Great Hall and from the slits depicting their horrid faces, candlelight appeared, flooding the whole room with warm light. Owls fluttered around the hall to deliver the mail to their owners, even though unfortunately most of it was soaked in the rain.

Again and again transparent figures could be seen between the students talking to them. Even though ghosts were not a curiosity in the magical world and especially not in a place like Hogwarts, they gave the room a scary atmosphere just in time for the ghoulish festival. One of the spirits was engrossed in a conversation with a group of girls at the left table

"Is everything all right, Sir Nicholas? You look a little crestfallen", the blonde looked at the ghost worriedly and the other girls also stared at him.

"I'm fine, it's just... tomorrow's the day I died and the headless hunt... oh, I don't really want to talk about it."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and agreed not to ask any more questions about the topic. But apparently not everyone had understood this silent agreement and so the girl with the brown curls asked another question.

"Why are you dead?"

"Merlin, Dorcas!", Emmeline looked at her in shock, "You can't just ask people why they're dead!"

"Well, I think I should leave the ladies alone now. Goodbye" while floating away, he tried to stifle a grin and left the girls behind.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice."

"It's okay, Doe," Lily smiled to cheer her friend up. Dorcas was one of the nicest people she knew, but unfortunately she had the habit to sometimes talk before thinking about what she said. Her glance turned to her best friend, who sat opposite to her and stared towards the spirit. Emmeline also seemed to have noticed this and could not resist mocking her friend.

"Marlene, I'm shocked. I knew your taste in men was unusual, but I didn't expect it to be like _this_ ," the girls started laughing.

"I knew you liked older guys, but don't you think the age difference is a little too big?", even Lily had to have a little fun with her best friend. Marlene could only laugh, but as always she had the right comeback.

"Well, you like the eight-armed guys somehow I have to keep up."

"Oh, I'll never get rid of that, right?" Lily moaned and tried to hide her face in her hands, making her friends laugh even more.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I really have to go. My essay for Transfiguration is due Monday and I left my book in the classroom. See you later", with these words she got up and left the Great Hall. As she walked away she could feel her heart beat faster and faster and exhaled deeply. Although Emmeline's teasing about Nick was annoying, Marlene was glad they were distracted from who she had actually looked at. Close to the spirit was a certain Gryffindor who had been driving Marlene crazy for years, but recently in a whole new way.

On her way to the classroom, she could feel her cheeks blush. Usually she would have had no problem to just talk to a boy she liked, but in this case it was a little more complicated. Because about six months ago Sirius was still Emmeline's boyfriend and dating one of her best friend’s ex-boyfriends was really not Marlene's style. Even though she had spent enough time in transfiguration staring at him. Him and his muscular tattooed arms and his perfect grey eyes and his...Stop! He was Emmeline's ex and that was it, no more daydreaming about Sirius Black.

When she got to her seat, she quickly grabbed her book and was about to leave the classroom when she ran into someone in the doorway. Her first instinct was to curse the person for not paying attention, but then the words got stuck in her throat. Sirius stood in front of her and looked at her as surprised as she looked at him. However, his perplex facial expression quickly turned into his well-known distinctive grin, which used to make Marlene incredibly angry, but now caused an unknown feeling in her chest.

When she realized what was going on, she tried to get rid of the thoughts that were suddenly happening in her head and tried to say something.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", she tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but she felt like her voice was higher than usual.

"I wanted to talk to McGonagall about something and was kind of hoping she'd still be here. But apparently teachers have better things to do on weekend, who would have thought? What about you?"

"Forgot my book", Marlene raised her hand briefly so that he could see the book, "I should go. I'll see you later for sure," she was just leaving when he said her name again, she turned around and waited for what he wanted to say.

"Me and the boys are having a Halloween party tomorrow. Do you want to come too?"

Before she could even think, she had already agreed. 

"Okay, cool. We celebrate in one of the empty rooms on the seventh floor - in the common room we only get into trouble with McGonagall again. And it's a costume party. People get pretty into it. Well, see you then", and with that he was gone again.

When Marlene arrived in her bedroom in the Gryffindor tower, she had already completely forgotten her essay. Instead, she spent the rest of the day looking through her closet for something she could wear tomorrow. During the afternoon the other girls kept coming into the room and Marlene happily told them about the party tomorrow. She only withhold the fact that it was Sirius who invited her.

When she wanted to leave her room the next day to meet one of her friends from Ravenclaw, she suddenly met Emmeline.

"Marls, I'm glad you’re still here, I want to talk to you. You're going to the party later, aren't you?"

"Yes, after all, I was the one who told you about it, or have you forgotten about that already?"

"Of course not, I was just wondering how you knew? Someone told me Sirius invited you, is that true?", Marlene felt her heart beat faster than ever before. She didn’t want to lie to her friend, but she was afraid of what Emmeline would think of her if she told her the truth. But actually there was nothing to it, was it? Sirius had invited her, but that didn't mean there was anything going on between them.

"Yes, we ran into each other yesterday and he asked me if I wanted to come. I hope you're okay with that."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's perfectly fine. I’m mean it’s not like you have feelings for him," Marlene could tell from the tone of Emmeline's voice that it was more a question than a statement. She wanted to reassure her friend immediately that this was not the case, but apparently her facial expression had already betrayed her.

"Yes, you do. I thought so, but I wasn't sure. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you think because you and Sirius…you know," Marlene confessed honestly stammering.

"That's no problem. If you want, I can talk to him later. Of course only if you’d be okay with that?"

"No, that would be really nice of you. Thank you", she hugged her friend and the two said goodbye. Marlene was incredibly relieved. All her worries had been unfounded. Emmeline would talk to Sirius and who knows, maybe something would happen between her and Sirius after all. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy about something and her joy for the evening rose from second to second, so that she couldn't wait to finally put on her costume in the evening and make her way to the location.

The heels of her shoes were clicking on the floor as she headed towards the party. Her friends had already gone ahead, so she hurried so as not to join too late. Although she had spent most of Saturday thinking about what to wear, she was still not satisfied with her choice. She had no time to get a real costume and so she had to cope with what she had. But the old white dress, which she soon wanted to sort out anyway, because it was much too short and a little bit fake blood was enough in the end for a decent costume. When she finally arrived she was looking for her friends and soon saw Lily and Dorcas and joined them.

"Nice costume, creepier than the rest of us, but still cool."

"Thank you, Lily. Have any of you seen Em?"

"She was here earlier. I think she was looking for Sirius," Dorcas now also spoke. Marlene looked in that direction which Dorcas was pointing at and left to look for her friend. It didn't take her long to find them. When the others went to the party, she was still in the bathroom, so she couldn't see their costumes, but Emmeline apparently only wore underwear and a pair of bunny ears. Marlene didn't know if she should be surprised or just laugh. That wasn't unusual for Em, who didn't really have a problem walking around like that and yet it was quite absurd.

As some of the other students left to grab some drinks, Marlene could see that her friend was already involved in a conversation with Sirius, who probably laughed at something she had said. Marlene suddenly felt an unusual twinge of jealousy. She knew that Emmeline would never do anything to hurt her and yet it was strange to see the boy she liked having fun with his ex. Normally Marlene wasn't the jealous type and she wouldn't have a problem with Sirius talking to his ex, but the fact that she was only wore underwear didn't make it any better.

She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad, because this was one of her best friends when Emmeline suddenly bent over and pulled Sirius into a deep kiss. Marlene felt like someone had stabbed her from behind with a giant knife right into her heart. Her whole world seemed to fall apart. She didn't know what was bothering her more, the fact that it would probably never work out between her and Sirius, or that her friend had simply betrayed her like that. Without thinking about it, she turned around and ran away. But she didn't get very far. Her eyes filled with tears that made it difficult for her to see and she stopped only a few corridors away, where she leaned against one of the stone walls and tried to calm her breath.

Shortly afterwards she heard footsteps approaching and she was about to start running again when someone called her name. Marlene recognized the voice and the pain in her chest grew. Her legs suddenly felt numb and no matter how much she wanted to run away, she couldn't do it. The next second Sirius, who had apparently been looking for her, came around the corner.

"Marlene, I'm glad I found you. I saw you leaveing, and I really needed to talk to you. I-", but before he could finish his sentence, he was already interrupted by Marlene.

"It's okay, I've seen it. "You and Emmeline are obviously back together, what else is there to talk about?"

"That's exactly the point. We're not back together. When Emmeline just kissed me like that, I pushed her away. She and I are over. And there’s this other girl. She’s smart and funny and brave and I like her way too much to get back together with Emmeline," he looked deep into her eyes and Marlene's heart did not seem to beat for a moment, only to start again twice as fast. Sirius slowly bent over to her and closed the gap between the two of them. In that second Marlene forgot everything that had happened before and closed her eyes. In the next moment she felt Sirius' soft lips on her own.


	6. (Not) her choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene finds out she can’t have kids and has a harder time dealing with it than she thought.

Marlene didn’t hear what the doctor said to her anymore. Her words had hit her completely unexpectedly, like the sneaky spell of a Death Eater who was waiting for her. She sat there paralyzed, not knowing what to do, how to react, what to say. It was as if a thousand thoughts were buzzing around in her head and yet it seemed to be completely empty. Questions after questions tried to pave their way from Marlene’s head into her mouth, wanted to be shouted out and yet not a single word came over her dry lips. Once again she thought of the words that had gotten her in this almost paralyzed state: “You cannot have children”.

At first Marlene had not realized what she had just been told, but then it seemed to click. From one second to the next she froze, not knowing what to do. Her face went pale making her feel almost as white as the rest of the room. Marlene hated this room. Everything was so clinical and correct, it was like this room wanted to avoid any flaws. And now she was sitting in the middle of this perfect room. She who loved chaos and who loved to create pieces of art in various colours, often transforming her entire environment into a single colourful landscape. She, who had just been told that she was even more imperfect than she had thought before. All life seemed to leave her otherwise so joyful eyes, as if the spark that made them shine so brightly had suddenly gone out. While the doctor kept talking, her gaze was all the time fixed on the poster behind her. Although she was staring at it for several minutes now, Marlene couldn’t say what it said, and honestly she didn’t care. When the doctor came to a close, finally Marlene managed to turn her attention back to her.

“If you have any questions about this, just let me know,” she tried to smile at Marlene, but both knew it wouldn’t change anything. Marlene said goodbye and then marched out into the street as quickly as possible. She barely made it to the next park bench before she could no longer hold back her tears and began to cry. Completely powerless she sank onto the bench, while the salty tears wetted her face. As she sat there, she actually managed to think some clear thoughts, though not many.

It was strange, Marlene hadn’t been sure about much about her future. She had never known what profession she wanted to pursue. She had never known if she wanted to get married one day. She was not sure if she would survive this war. And yet she had always been quite clear about one thing, she would never want to have children. The idea of bringing a child into this world, into this war, was frightening enough, but the idea of herself as a mother was even more frightening. The thought of taking responsibility for a life, for one that could not protect itself, that could not provide for itself, that could not survive without her, made her terrified. And yet she now sat here crying over the loss of a opportunity she was sure she had never seized. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, but at some point she got up and looked for a safe place to apparate home.

She had barely entered the small apartment when she heard footsteps in the living room. Sirius. She had already thought about how to tell him what had happened - if she should tell him what had happened - she didn’t know what to do now. On the one hand she wanted to involve him in any case, of course, to tell him what was going on in her head, but on the other hand she didn’t know how to explain the whole thing to him, because she couldn’t even explain it to herself. Even before she had time to think about her next step, he came around the corner to greet her.

“Hey, Leeny. How was…What happened to you?” he looked at his girlfriend in shock. Her eyes were red and swollen and her corners were still wet. Smudged mascara adorned her cheeks, moistened by the already shed tears. The blonde mane on her head was tousled by the many times she had run through her hair. As soon as the words had come over his lips, more tears ran over her pale face. Within a second he stood next to her, both arms wrapped tightly around her. Her face was leaning against his chest as he repeatedly stroked her head and tried to calm her down. Sirius began to worry seriously about her. It wasn’t the first time he saw her cry, but somehow it felt different this time.

When she had calmed down a little Sirius followed her as she silently went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. As soon as her boyfriend had sat down beside her, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She could have kept crying for sure, but her whole body felt so weak that even the idea of crying seemed too exhausting. Sirius was still looking at her anxiously, trying to ask her again what had happened, but she preempted him as she began to speak in a quiet shaky voice.

“Remember I told you that a few weeks ago I went to the doctor for a normal routine check-up and that I should go again today to hear the results,” Sirius nodded as she took a short break. She took a deep breath before continuing, “She said that… that I…”, her breath was getting heavier and heavier and she didn’t know how to say it best. He saw the whole situation stressing her and thought about how he could best help her.

“What’s the matter, Marls? You’re not pregnant, are you?” Unfortunately, he thought that a little joke would be the best way to ease the situation. He certainly wouldn’t have done so if he had known what Marlene had been experiencing. Perplexed, she stared at him before collapsing again, pulling her legs closed to her and burying her crying face in them. Her reaction now threw Sirius completely off course, he looked at her overwhelmed and somehow tried to figure out what it all meant, “Wait, does that mean you are pregnant?”

"No, you fucking idiot,” she pushed him away from herself as she angrily yelled at him. “That’s the problem,” more tears ran down her cheeks even though she wasn’t sure this time whether it was sadness, anger or despair.

“Does that mean you want to get pregnant?” Sirius raised his eyebrow questioningly. Each of her words confused him even more. He was sure that Marlene didn’t really want children and yet she now complained about not being pregnant.

“No, Sirius, don’t you understand? I cannot do it! I simply cannot! I can’t have children, never.” The last word was just a quiet whisper, so quiet that Sirius almost failed to hear it. Neither of them said anything, Marlene just looked at him with big eyes. Now that she had finally said it, it seemed there was nothing more she could say. Sirius, on the other hand, had thousands of questions and didn’t even know where to start, but Marlene saw it in his eyes, so she began to speak.

"She said it was some kind of hereditary disease and that I would never have children,” she wanted to tell him more details, but the words would not leave her mouth. Sirius continued to try to understand what was going on in his girlfriend’s mind as she continued, “It’s so stupid. I never wanted children and yet I am so damn sad about it. Why? Why on earth does it bother me so much to have lost something that I didn’t want anyway?”

Marlene didn’t really expect an answer, so she was all the more surprised when Sirius actually answered, "I don’t think you mind that you can’t have children,” Marlene wanted to protest, did he think she was crying for fun? But he continued, "I think you are sad because it is no longer you who makes this decision. I know you, Leeny, you don’t like it when someone tells you what to do and you hate it when you have absolutely no control over something in your life. That is exactly what is happening now, because now that you know that you cannot have children, you feel that you never had a choice, but it is not like that. You’ve already made that decision, you didn’t want children before you knew it wasn’t possible. If that doctor hadn’t told you, it wouldn’t have changed anything.”

For a moment she thought about what he had said before answering him, “And what if I had changed my mind? What if one day I realize that something is missing, that I want to be a mother after all? Then I no longer have this choice. What if one day you realize that you want your own family?”

Sirius did not answer her question. Instead he took her face in his hands and kissed her long and deeply. When he finished the kiss he looked deep into her eyes, his hand still on her cheek, "Marlene, you are my family. I don’t want children any more than you do and even if I change my mind one day, it doesn’t matter. I love you and I can promise you nothing will change my mind about this.”


	7. A complicated mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested on my tumblr  
> Request:Hi there, saw you were looking to write something, sooo, why not Blackinnon, and Sirius worrying because Marlene hasn’t come from her mission yet, and James or someone trying to calm him...end it however you like, but please, for the love of Merlin, don’t kill Marlene (because SHE DOES NOT DIE, OK?!?) Yeahhh, anywhooo, hope you’re well x

"Don't beat yourself up, mate. You don't know what's going on, so..."

"Exactly," Sirius sparkled angrily at his best friend, "I have no idea what happened. I have no idea where she is now. I have no idea if she's all right," while he spoke, Sirius walked furiously up and down the room. Marlene should have returned from her mission more than an hour ago, but had not reappeared at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix yet.

At first her absence had only slightly disturbed Sirius, as it was not uncommon for the young witch to be a little late. Especially since this mission had made a rather harmless impression at first. Dumbledore had sent Marlene to meet an old acquaintance of his, who apparently had important information about some Death Eaters. A meeting with the wise old wizard himself would probably have been too conspicuous, so he decided to send Marlene instead. Sirius had tried several times to convince himself that this acquaintance had more to tell and that Marlene hadn't shown up for so long because it simply took him so long to tell her everything, but with every minute he waited, his hope that this was the case vanished.

"I understand," Sirius suddenly felt James' hand on his shoulder and turned jerkily, "If Lily was out there and I didn't know what was wrong with her, I'd probably go crazy too. But you have to consider one thing: Marlene is an incredibly talented witch and can take care of herself. If a Death Eater had actually crossed her path, then I would be more worried about them than her."

Sirius knew James meant well and appreciated it, but that didn't help him. James made him sit down again, but the annoying voice in his head that kept persuading him that something bad had happened to Marlene became louder and louder, so he soon felt he would lose his mind if it screamed louder. The scene that took place in front of his inner eye made his blood freeze. Marlene, completely on her own - left alone by him as the voice whispered in his head - surrounded by several masked figures. A green flash that suddenly bathed the whole room in a dreadful light. As if in slow motion, he saw her fall to the ground. Her wand rolled out of her hand as she hit the cold, hard floor. Her blue eyes were wide open and as they stared directly at Sirius, he could see the fear in them.

Why had he let her go alone? Why hadn't he asked her where they would meet? Then Sirius could go there and make sure she was all right. But he had no idea where she was at that time and maybe he would never find out. Perhaps the Death Eaters were busy at that very moment making her body disappear forever. Sirius heard James' voice only muffled, as if he were under water. Every second he thought of Marlene's dead body was like another drop of water filling his lungs and making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Sirius, look at me. Sirius," James had recognised the plight of his friend and now tried with all his might to calm him down again, "Think of Marlene coming through that door right now. Imagine her entering this room completely unharmed in a few seconds, without a single scratch. She will come to you and you can finally take her back in your arms."

His breathing slowly returned to normal, maybe James was right. Yet a small part of his brain still couldn’t to believe this version. As he continued to try to relax and believe James, another idea made its way into Sirius consciousness.

"What if they took her with them? What if they want information from her? She could be held captive and tortured somewhere right now and we're just sitting here!" He was so angry he started yelling at his friend.

Again a picture spread in front of his inner eye. As before, Marlene lay on the floor, but this time, she was not motionless at all. On the contrary, her whole body twitched frenziedly. She was completely cramped and her back bent so far as if it would break in two soon. Her limbs were flailing around, her face was smeared with blood and her top had some spots which implied an injury underneath. Worst of all were her screams, each even worse than the previous one. To Sirius, it felt as if every one of her cries transferred the pain from her to him, without alleviating her own pain. The voice of self-reproaches in his head had long since ceased, for every single cry caused Sirius greater pain than that voice could ever have.

"That will not happen! Marlene is certainly fine. She wouldn't want you to drive yourself crazy." James knew that there was no evidence to support his thesis, but he also knew that he would do everything he could to make his best friend feel better.

"And what if not? If it's like Regulus," Sirius stopped briefly. The thought of his little brother caused a sting in his chest, "He had suddenly just disappeared, too, and no one has heard from him since."

It was unusual for him to talk so openly about his little brother. The relationship between the two had deteriorated greatly after Sirius ran away from home, but when he found out that Regulus had joined the Death Eaters, the bond between the two brothers seemed forever destroyed. Only when it became known that Regulus had disappeared without a trace did Sirius' reaction clearly show that his brother still meant a lot to him. The idea that the same could happen to Marlene was inconceivable to him. Jerkily he jumped up and wanted to storm towards the door when James held him back.

"What are you going to do?”

"What do you think? I will look for her.”

"You have no idea where she is!”

"I don't care, I’m just going to -" he was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open and a completely ruffled and soaked Marlene stood in front of him.

"Sorry I'm so late. I only got the message from Dumbledore that I should meet his friend in St. Ives, but apparently there is a St. Ives in Cornwall and one in Cambridgeshire and with my luck he was of course in -" she couldn't finish her sentence, because the next moment he had already taken her face between his hands and pulled her towards him. His lips were pressed against hers and his arms embraced her so tightly that one might think he would never let her go again.


	10. Imperio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is under the Imperius curse and forced to do something terrible.

Sirius opened his eyes. Nothing, just black. Again he pinched them together, opened them and tried once again to recognize anything, but remained unsuccessful. His surroundings were shrouded in deep darkness and made it impossible for him to have even a hint of where he was. Slowly he tried to get up, but something kept him from doing so and instead forced him to stay there as if he was bound by a spell. When he realized that he would not succeed on this path, he tried to remember what had happened last. 

He had been on his way home when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Three Death Eaters who had ambushed and surrounded. He had been busy fending off two of their attacks when the third suddenly turned his wand against Sirius and a red lightning struck him right in the chest. Afterwards? Nothing. Until he finally woke up in this dark room without knowing exactly where he was. The only thing he knew was that he had a huge problem.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching him and the next moment a door that he hadn’t even noticed before opened. By the light that from outside he could see the silhouette of a person entering the room and lighting some candles so that Sirius could finally see more. The room itself had nothing special to offer, except for the few candlesticks it was completely empty, but through the fire he could now see the face of the person in front of him. His breath stopped when eyes as grey as his sparkled at him, a disgusting grin on her face. Bellatrix.

“Well, who do we have here? Has ickle Sirius strayed here?”

“Fuck off,” he had just pronounced the words when suddenly a piercing pain ran through him. Every cell of his body seemed to burn, his whole body bent and he screamed loudly. As fast as the pain had come, it vanished and Sirius could hear the crazy witch’s nagging laugh.

“Watch your language, little cousin. Didn’t Auntie Walburga teach you?”

“What do you want from me?” Knowing that Bellatrix would torture him any time just for pleasure, he asked her the question because something told him that this time there was more to it than just her usual hatred for him.

“Well, actually it’s not about you, but much more about that little blood traitor slut you love to spend time with. What was her name again? Marlene?”

“I swear to you, if you get too close to her I will-,” before he could finish the sentence, he lay screaming on the floor again, the pain even worse than the first time.

“Then you will what? I doubt that you are capable of doing anything at all at the moment. So back to your little girlfriend. Where is she right now?”

“Do you really think that I would tell you anything? If so then you are actually even dumber than I thought. You can torture me as long as you want, but you will certainly not get any information from me,” Sirius didn’t know what reaction he expected, but to his surprise Bellatrix just started to laugh.

“Sweet, naive Sirius, I’m not going to torture you for this. I will torture you, yes, but certainly not because of that, what would the point be. But there are some nice other methods to get what you want to know,” she took a little break. Her face had become a grimace as she pointed her wand at Sirius. “Imperio. So again, where is Marlene?”

Sirius felt his head getting heavier and heavier. His own thoughts suddenly seemed unimportant and the only thing he could think of was the question he had just been asked. His mouth opened a little when a voice in his head yelled loudly at him not to do it. Slowly he understood what he was about to do and tried to free himself from his trance. Bellatrix seemed to have noticed this and pointed her wand at him again and the next moment it was all blurry again.

"She is… She…” he tried frantically not to say the words, but her magic was so strong that he couldn’t help it. “She is with her family. They are all at home with their parents.”

As soon as he had said it, he understood what he had just done, despite his still very foggy senses. The whole thing was only made worse by Bellatrix. Her eyes sparkled in psychopathic euphoria and a horrible mad laughter echoed from all corners of the room.

"See, it wasn’t that hard. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I should pay the little one a visit. After all, she almost belongs to the family thanks to you.”

Compulsively Sirius tried to free himself from the magic spell that kept him from any movement, but it was impossible. Swearing, he shouted at Bellatrix, who found his hopeless attempts all too amusing. The show of her blood traitor cousin falling apart at the thought that he might lose Marlene gave her a new idea. And even for the disturbed witch, it made even some of Bellatrix’s previous cruelties look like a bad joke.

* * *

Happy laughter was carried outside through the open windows of the living room. Lately, it has become increasingly rare for all McKinnon siblings to gather at their parents’ and spend time together. Nicolai and Iliana, the two elders, had moved out many years ago and even had children playing outside in the large garden. Kagan was busy with his ministry work almost around the clock and rarely had a day off. Cole wanted to see as much of the world as possible before settling back in Scotland and thinking about his future. And Marlene was busy almost daily with missions for the Order in these difficult times. All this made the carefree moments like these, when they could just laugh together, all the more precious.

But everything beautiful must come to an end and unfortunately it was time for this one to. A red bolt of light shot through the room out of nowhere and hit Mr. McKinnon right in the chest, causing him to tip over from the chair as if frozen. The rest of the family pulled their wands as fast as they could. Nicolai and Iliana ran into the garden with their partners to get the children to safety as quickly as possible.

Another flash, this time green, shot into the room and only missed Marlene by a hair’s breadth. Tense, she stared out of the window and tried to find the origin of the whole thing when she was under fire again. She fended off the spells as good as she could, but it seemed to her as if they were getting more and more.

From the part of the garden she couldn’t see, she heard loud screams and could clearly hear the voices of her siblings, brothers-in-law and nieces, all panicked and confused. The rest of the family wanted to rush to them, but at that moment three Death Eaters appeared. Luckily, they were able to take on them with their combined strength. But as soon as that was done, they heard footsteps in the room above them. The two remaining brothers made their way up to take care of the Death Eaters there.

Again Marlene and her mother tried to help their family outside and were again surrounded by Death Eaters. This time there were not only three, but six. Each of the McKinnon women tried to take on three of them and were separated from each other until Mrs. McKinnon had finally completely disappeared from the room and her daughter’s field of vision.

By that time, Marlene had already managed to take out two Death Eaters. The last one, however, was much more persistent than his two fellow combatants and so he managed to disarm Marlene in an uncovered moment. Her wand flew through the air and landed at the other end of the room. The Death Eater pointed his wand at her again. Panic spread all over her body and at the same time it was as if her heart stood still and maybe it did for a moment. She heard the spell being called before she saw the bright light. Although she wanted to fight, although she wanted to live, she was already prepared to die.

She didn’t know what she was realizing first. The fact that she in fact wasn’t dead or the fact that it wasn’t the Death Eater in front of her who had just cast the spell. Logically, she should have heard immediately that the words were being spoken behind her and that the bright light was flashing past her from behind. And yet it was only the motionless body of the Death Eater that fell hard to the ground, that made her realize that she was not dead, and only then came the realization that he could not be the cause of it.

Jerkily she turned around and to her great joy saw her father standing in front of her with his wand raised. Although he still had to lean against the table with one hand, he seemed to be doing well by and large. Relief spread to Marlene. Her father also seemed relieved that his youngest was well. He just opened his mouth to say something when a green lightning hit him and this time he finally went down.

Marlene gave a terrible scream. Every inch of her body was burning to run to him, to scream at him to get up, but the small rational part in her head prevailed that advised at her to see where the danger had come from. She turned her head in the direction of the stairs to the upper floors to locate the source of the curse and looked into the face she unfortunately knew all too well. Bellatrix Lestrange.

“I’m sorry to just barge in here, but a little birdie told me I’d find you here and what could be a better way to meet my baby cousin’s newest whore?”

"Better than killing my family? Yes, I’m sure for you there’s nothing better. So are you going to just kill me with avada kedavra now or are you just going to keep talking and hope I die because you’re wasting all the oxygen?”

“I’m supposed to kill you? Oh, no, where’s the fun in that? He’ll do that for me,” another figure appeared on command, and when Marlene realized who it was, it made her blood freeze.

“Sirius?”

But there was no answer. He just stood there as if in a trance, his gaze stubbornly directed at her and yet he didn’t really seem to look at her. His face was completely free of emotion and his movements resembled those of a creepy puppet when he reached for his wand and pointed it at her.

“Sirius, no! Don’t do this! She manipulates you. Snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT! SIRIUS!”

But no matter what she screamed, nothing seemed to reach him. Her screams became louder and louder, more and more desperate. Tears began to flood her face. Her screaming became more and more a plea, a hope to reach the part of him that was his true self.

“Sirius, please,” it was only a small whisper, but it was all the strength she had left and in the next moment she saw the green light coming towards her.


	11. Express (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Blackinnon on the Hogwarts Express

Like every year, Platform 9 ¾ was filled with people on this first day of September. Children walked around trying to put their luggage in the train and secure a compartment for themselves and their friends. Parents embraced their children, who would now make their way to Hogwarts for the first time. Others, however, admonished their children to behave better this year, but in the end it was clear that each of them loved their children and would miss them in one way or another.

For years this hadn’t been understandable to Sirius at all. The idea of a loving home, a mother worried about whether her child was well or a father who would actually miss his son, always seemed like nothing but a wild fantasy to him. A wish that would never be fulfilled. A dream so absurd that he never expected it to become reality. But that was exactly what had happened.

At the end of the last school year Sirius had run away from home and lived with the Potters ever since. Nowhere in his whole life had he felt so safe and secure as with them. And what could he say, life with them was even better than his idea of a happy family. Although he seemed to be missing nothing, there was one thing he missed so much. Marlene.

He hadn't seen his girlfriend since the beginning of the summer holidays. The news that Sirius Black, eldest son and heir to the ancient and most noble House of Blacks, had run away from home, stood up against his family and finally joined a bunch of blood traitors spread like wildfire among the pure-blooded wizard families of the land. So it was no wonder that Marlene's parents immediately forbid her any contact with Sirius. But now the holidays were over and there was nothing her parents could do to keep them away from each other.

He had barely arrived at the platform and was already looking for the blond curly hair. It didn't take long before he found her next to a redheaded witch he knew as well. With his elbow he gave James, who stood next to him, a little nudge in the side and nodded in the direction of the girls. Within a few seconds the two of them were standing next to them.

"Ladies, nice to see you again. By the way, you look especially pretty today, Lily", James gave her a little wink, but she just rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Thanks, but superficial comments don't make you seem like a better person. Apart from that, Marlene and I were just -" she wanted to turn to her best friend when she realized she had disappeared.

Waiting for a reunion with her boyfriend had been as unbearable for Marlene as it had been for him. So it was no wonder they disappeared at the first opportunity to have some privacy. While James had tried to flirt with Lily, Sirius had already led the blonde towards the train and by the time their friends noticed, they had already disappeared inside the train.

As quickly as possible, the two locked themselves in one of the compartments and made sure no one could see inside. As soon as that had happened, the two were already in each other's arms. Marlene was leaning with her back against the compartment door while her fingers were tangled in Sirius hair. At first his hands were resting on the side of her waist, but quickly started moving up and down on her body making him feel every curve of her. Their mouths were on each other’s, passionately kissing their partner.

“I missed you,” Sirius said softly, after breaking the kiss for a short moment.

Marlene started grinning against his lips, “I missed you, too.”

It didn’t take long till the first pieces of clothes were removed from their bodies, starting with Sirius’ shirt. As soon as Marlene’s top was tossed aside as well, Sirius lips started wandering down from her mouth to her breast, kissing and slightly biting the soft skin there making a small moan escape her lips. His fingers were fumbling with the clasp of her bra, finally opening it and removing the black fabric. Marlene’s eyes shut when she felt his tongue flick over her right nipple, while one of his hands was playing with the other one. She bucked her hips towards him as a direct reaction to the feeling of his teeth slightly brushing over one of her nipples.

Sirius hands immediately wandered down to her butt, firmly grabbing it and pulling her up. The moment her feet left the ground, Marlene’s legs clutched around his waist. Their naked upper bodies pressed firmly against each other, Sirius turned around and took a step forwards the seats. Carefully he placed them on the seats, so that Marlene was laying on her back, Sirius hovering only a few centimetres above her.

Soon their lips were on each other again kissing every part of their partner. Marlene was kissing and sucking on the crook of his neck, making him groan in her ear. Not being able to wait any longer Sirius started removing his pants and boxers. As the blonde felt his erection even through the fabric of her jeans, she noticed how wet she herself was already and quickly helped him get rid of the pants as well.

His hands were caressing the inside of her thighs, spreading them in the process, while her hands had wandered down to his already hard member. Teasingly she pumped on it knowing very well that it wasn’t enough to get him off, but would be just good enough to drive him insane. And she was right, only a few moments later she couldn’t stand it any longer and pulled her hands away, pinning them over her head.

For a second he hesitated, but after he looked her right in the eyes and she gave him a nod he entered her. The moment he was completely inside her both of them realised a deep moan. Their moans and groans became louder and louder with every time Sirius thrusted into her. 

“Fuck…Marlene, I’m so close,” his eyes were completely dark as he spoke. Only a few thrusts later he came and spilled his seed inside of her. Panting heavily Sirius rested his head between Marlene’s breasts, while she played with some of his hair. It took him a few minutes to pull himself back together. When he did, he removed his weight from Marlene’s chest and instead rested himself on his arms.

“Didn’t you…? Wasn’t I…? I mean did you not…?” He stuttered, not knowing how to phrase it properly. Pleasing his girlfriend usually wasn’t a problem for him, but this time he knew it was different.

“No, I didn’t, but it’s fine. But if it really bothers you I’m sure you can make up for it later,” Marlene started to grin and also Sirius couldn’t resist to join his girlfriend in doing so, “Well if that’s the case then I don’t see why we should wait till later,” as soon as he said that his lips were on her body again, leaving a long trail of wet kisses on her body, finally reaching her still very wet core.


End file.
